


Beginnings Out Of Ends

by Only_Hyms_Upon_Your_Lips (1_jew_in_a_room)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: But still with plot, It's interrupted, Lots Of Flowery Language, M/M, Melchior is trying his best, Moritz is a sad young man, Referenced suicide, Short little one shots, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal language, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_jew_in_a_room/pseuds/Only_Hyms_Upon_Your_Lips
Summary: Moritz is interrupted by a familiar face among the trees. Melchior goes on a walk to clear his head and finds something more disturbing than he'd thought possible.This fic was inspired by the song Stay for Tonight by Beyond the Basement. I may continue it if anybody wants me to!





	Beginnings Out Of Ends

 

                 Moritz’s hands shook, suddenly empty. Melchior’s did too. The cold metal against his palm and the rattle as he dropped the pistol to the ground and kicked it away. It felt like he’d been burned. Or frozen? It was difficult to tell. Moritz just stood there, shaking and shifting slowly from looking at Melchior to his empty hands back to Melchior.

 

                 “Moritz…”

 

                 The break in the silence felt offensive. It had been a ringing, loud sort of quiet and his voice - normally so brash and confident - was a cracked whisper. Like a beautiful stained glass window shattered on the church floor. Like ash falling from a bright firework. Moritz flinched, as if his name was some sort of curse. Melchior took a step towards him. It was like a duel. Melchior approached cautiously and Moritz retreated slightly. The look in his eyes was that of a foal being cornered by wolves; it was wild but subdued, as if he knew the end had already come for him. That there was no use fighting.

 

                “Moritz please say something.”

 

                Quick, shallow breaths punctuated the quiet with an uneven staccato. It was a tortuous thing. Finally Moritz’s thin voice sang through the air, wavering and unsteady but crisp as a blade.

 

                “Why did you stop me?”

 

                There was no answer. Melchior had none to give.

 

                “Why did you take it?”

 

                He clutched at his hair and tugged at it manically. The curls bounced back to their original unruly structure as soon as he let go. Somewhere above them a pair of birds played in the branches, singing a sweet tune as they flirted and flicked through the twigs.

 

                “G-d above, Melchior, do you not understand that there is nothing for me here? Nothing!” The anguished cry broke his voice and silenced the birds. It was Melchior’s turn to flinch now.

 

                “I’m a disappointment. I’m a failure. This could have been… It would have been the one thing I’d accomplished. For everyone. Nobody would have to look at the shameful Moritz Stiefel. Everyone could have just- pretended to be sad and then forget me-”

 

                “You’re everything, Moritz Stiefel.”

 

                A very different kind of quiet. Some sort of power had shifted, shocked Moritz’s ears into listening.

 

                “I will never and can never forget you. You are my best friend and some failing grade will never change that.”

 

                The moonlight filtered through the trees in columns like blades stuck into the ground. It made the boys’ skin shine like porcelain.

 

                “My father-”

 

                “Is a damned fool. I’m sorry, Moritz, but it’s true. He’s blind just like everybody else in this place. Any man who hurts his son the way he’s hurt you…” The tightness of Melchior’s jaw stopped him from continuing.

 

                 Tears sparkled at the corners of Moritz’s sad, shifty eyes. The pistol glinted wickedly in the underbrush and there was such stillness in the air that it felt as though the two young men were ancient statues waiting for time to erode them away. His eyes finally brimmed and spilled over and Melchior went to him, taking him into his arms and holding him tightly.

 

                “I want to die, Melchy. I want all of this failure to end. There are voices whispering to me, reminding me of ways I’ve fallen down, and they crescendo and scream like the reliable tides every time I get up to begin again. They frighten me so, so very much- I ache, Melchy. I ache in my bones.”

 

                 The boys shook together quietly until Melchior held him away so that he could look into his eyes.

 

                “I love you, Moritz.”

 

                He glanced away and the shining light graced his face squarely, illuminating the constellations of freckles across his cheeks.

 

                “Do not say such things. It is cruel to give a dead man false hope.”

 

                Melchior’s eyebrows quirked in confusion. Moritz’s lip snuck between his teeth in a familiar anxious tick.

 

                “I love you, Moritz. I love you in every sense of the word. It’s a deep, resounding thing. Like an echo whenever I think of you. I am here with you and I will not leave. You, my parents, death itself- I will refuse anybody who attempts to make me.”

 

                “What can I do, Melchy? Everything is so loud and I am so damned quiet.”

 

                Melchior pressed his soft lips to Moritz’s rough, worry-bitten ones. It was chaste and gentle, nothing more than a simple kiss. No question asked and no answer given, no request or demand or beginning or end. Just a simple, gentle kiss.

 

                “Stay for tonight. That is all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment asking for things you'd like me to write or if you'd like to tell me something! Every read, kudos, and comment is much appreciated. I also live for Hearnst so if anyone wants that feel free to ask as well.


End file.
